brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Part 4497
|Appearances=See http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItem.asp?P=4497 }} Part 4497 is a piece in the form of a battle spear. The part is commonly used as weapons in Castle, Kingdoms, Islanders, Ninja, Belville, Alpha Team, RoboRiders, Indiana Jones, Prince of Persia, Hero Factory and Star Wars. They have to date come in the colours of black, brown, metallic light grey, royal blue, tr. light blue, bright blue, gold, and tr. fluore green. When it's brown, it's known as "The Thorn" in Ninjago. Its most common colours are black, silver and brown. Gallery Appearances Black: * 1187 Glider (1999, 2x) * 1370 Raptor Rumble Studio (2001) * 1381 Vampire Crypt (2002, 2x) * 1382 Scary Laboratory (2002, 2x) * 1712 Crossbow Cart (1993) * 1732 Crossbow Cart (1993) * 1788 Pirate's Chest (1995) * 2845 Indian Chief (1997) * 3019 Gray Ninja (1998, 2x) * 3053 Emperor's Stronghold (1999) * 3739 Blacksmith Shop (2002) * 4729 Dumbledore's Office (2002, 2x) * 5317 Wild West Accessories (1997) * 5392 Wild West Accessories (1997) * 5906 Ruler of the Jungle (1999) * 5976 River Expedition (1999) * 5986 Amazon Ancient Ruins (1999, 3x) * 6024 Bandit Ambush (1996) * 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer (2006, 2x) * 6263 Imperial Outpost (1995) * 6277 Imperial Trading Post (1992, 3x) * 6709 Tribal Chief (1997) * 6718 Rain Dance Ridge (1997) * 6746 Chief's Tepee (1997, 4x) * 6748 Boulder Cliff Canyon (1997, 5x) * 6763 Rapid River Village (2002, 6x) * 6766 Rapid River Village (1997, 6x) * 6776 Ogel Control Center (2001, 2x) * 7015 Viking Warrior challenges the Fenris Wolf (2005) * 7079 Drawbridge Defence (2009) * 7104 Desert Skiff (2000) * 7115 Gungan Patrol (2000, 2x) * 7166 Imperial Shuttle (2001, 2x) * 7260 Wookiee Catamaran (2005) * 7264 Imperial Inspection (2005, 2x) * 7623 Temple Escape (2008, 4x) * 7627 Temple of Akator (2008, 4x) * 7645 MT-61 Crystal Reaper (2008, 5x) * 7773 Tiger Shark Attack (2007) * 7949 Prison Carriage Rescue (2010) * 7950 Knight's Showdown (2010) * 8038 The Battle of Endor (2009) * 8778 Border Ambush (2004, 5x) * 8780 Citadel of Orlan (2004) * 8781 The Castle of Morcia (2004, 8x) * 8801 Knights' Attack Barge (2005, 4x) * 8813 Battle at the Pass (2006, 9x) * 8821 Rogue Knight Battleship (2006) * 8822 Gargoyle Bridge (2006) * 8877 Vladek's Dark Fortress (2005, 5x) * 9376 LEGO DACTA Castle Set (1997, 2x) * 10188 Death Star (2008, 2x) * 65767 Attack from the Sea (2005, 4x) Dark Brown: * 2263 Turbo-Shredder (1) * 7078 King's Battle Chariot (2) * 7097 Trolls' Mountain Fortress (2) * 7569 Desert Attack (2010, 2x) * 7572 Quest Against Time (2) Old Brown: * 0011 Castle 2 for 1 Bonus Offer (1987, 2x) * 1185 Mini River Ninja (1999, 2x) * 1286 Kabaya Promotional Set: Knights' Kingdom Cart (2000) * 1288 Kabaya Promotional Set: Knight's Kingdom Fire Cart (2000) * 1289 Kabaya Promotional Set: Knights' Kingdom Catapult (2000) * 1463 Treasure Cart (1992) * 1476 5 Item Bonus Pack (1991) * 1480 King's Catapult (1991) * 1491 Dual Defender (1992, 2x) * 1547 Black Knight's Boat (1993) * 1584 Knight's Challenge (1988, 2x) * 1590 Ghostly Hideout (1993) * 1596 Ghost with Wolfman (1993) * 1597 Castle Value Pack (1993, 3x) * 1624 King's Archer (1993) * 1695 Treasure Cart - Boxed (1992) * 1843 Space / Castle Value Pack (1996) * 1843 Unnamed (1996) * 1888 Black Knight's Guardshack (1992, 2x) * 1891 Bonus Value Pack (1992, 2x) * 1906 Majisto's Tower (1994, 2x) * 1967 Bonus Pack (1993) * 1971 Unnamed (1993) * 1974 Bonus Pack (1989) * 1974 Smuggler's Hayride (1989) * 2846 Indian Kayak (1997) * 2848 Fright Knights Flying Machine (1997, 2x) * 2889 Kabaya Promotional Set: Crusader's Cart (1998) * 3017 Mini River Ninja (1998, 2x) * 3050 Shanghai Surprise (1999, 2x) * 3053 Emperor's Stronghold (1999) * 4806 Axe Cart (2000) * 4807 Fire Attack (2000) * 5059 Castle Equipment (1993, 2x) * 5135 Castle Accessories (1995) * 5138 Castle Equipment (1994, 2x) * 5184 Castle Equipment (1991, 2x) * 5383 Castle Accessories (1998) * 5938 Oasis Ambush (1998) * 5958 Mummy's Tomb (1998, 2x) * 6004 Crossbow Cart (1997) * 6010 Supply Wagon (1984) * 6011 Black Knight's Treasure (1985) * 6012 Siege Cart (1986, 3x) * 6016 Knight's Arsenal (1987) * 6017 King's Oarsmen (1987) * 6022 Horse Cart (1984) * 6023 Maiden's Cart (1986) * 6027 Bat Lord's Catapult (1997) * 6028 Treasure Guard (1998, 2x) * 6029 Treasure Guard (1998) * 6030 Catapult (1984, 2x) * 6032 Catapult Crusher (2000) * 6033 Treasure Transport (1998) * 6035 Castle Guard (1987, 2x) * 6036 Skeleton Surprise (1995) * 6038 Wolfpack Renegades (1992) * 6039 Twin Arm Launcher (1988, 2x) * 6041 Armor Shop (1986) * 6042 Dungeon Hunters (1990, 2x) * 6043 Dragon Defender (1993) * 6045 Ninja Surprise (1998, 2x) * 6048 Majisto's Magical Workshop (1993, 2x) * 6049 Viking Voyager (1987, 8x) * 6054 Forestmen's Hideout (1988, 3x) * 6055 Prisoner Convoy (1985, 2x) * 6057 Sea Serpent (1992) * 6059 Knight's Stronghold (1990, 2x) * 6060 Knight's Challenge (1989, 2x) * 6061 Siege Tower (1984, 4x) * 6062 Battering Ram (1987, 4x) * 6066 Camouflaged Outpost (1987) * 6067 Guarded Inn (1986) * 6071 Forestmen's Crossing (1990) * 6073 Knight's Castle (1984, 4x) * 6074 Black Falcon's Fortress (1986, 2x) * 6075 Wolfpack Tower (1992) * 6076 Dark Dragon's Den (1993, 2x) * 6077 Forestmen's River Fortress (1989, 2x) * 6078 Royal Drawbridge (1995) * 6079 Dark Forest Fortress (1996, 4x) * 6080 King's Castle (1984, 4x) * 6081 King's Mountain Fortress (1990, 3x) * 6082 Fire Breathing Fortress (1993) * 6083 Samurai Stronghold (1998, 4x) * 6085 Black Monarch's Castle (1988, 3x) * 6086 Black Knight's Castle (1992, 4x) * 6087 Witch's Magic Manor (1997) * 6088 Robber's Retreat (1998, 2x) * 6090 Royal Knight's Castle (1995, 6x) * 6091 King Leo's Castle (2000) * 6093 Flying Ninja's Fortress (1998, 6x) * 6094 Guarded Treasury (2000, 2x) * 6095 Royal Joust (2000) * 6097 Night Lord's Castle (1997, 2x) * 6098 King Leo's Castle (2000) * 6102 Castle Mini Figures (1985) * 6103 Knights (1984) * 6105 Medieval Knights (1994) * 6236 King Kahuka (1994, 2x) * 6246 Crocodile Cage (1994, 5x) * 6249 Pirates Ambush (1997, 4x) * 6256 Islander Catamaran (1994, 3x) * 6262 King Kahuka's Throne (1994, 4x) * 6264 Forbidden Cove (1994) * 6278 Enchanted Island (1994, 6x) * 6281 Pirates Perilous Pitfall (1997, 6x) * 6292 Enchanted Island (2001, 6x) * 6494 Mystic Mountain Time Lab (1996) * 9376 LEGO DACTA Castle Set (1997, 2x) * 10000 Guarded Inn (2001) * 10024 Red Baron (2002, 2x) * 10039 Black Falcon's Fortress (2002, 2x) * 10066 Castle Accessories (2002) Bright Blue: * 2063 Stormer 2.0 Royal Blue: * 5960 The Mermaid Castle (2005) Tr. Light Blue: * 8511 Frost (2000) Bright Lilac: * 5690 Princess Castle (1) Green: * 5996 Rascus (1) Transparent Neon Green: * 4788 Ogel Mutant Ray (2002, 2x) * 4793 Ogel Shark Sub (2002) * 4795 Ogel Underwater Base and AT Sub (2002, 2x) * 4796 Ogel Mutant Squid (2002) * 4797 Ogel Mutant Killer Whale (2002) * 4799 Ogel Drone Octopus (2002, 2x) * 8780 Citadel of Orlan (2004) Metallic Light Grey: * 7947 Prison Tower Rescue (1) * 7952 Kingdoms Advent Calendar (2) Dark Pearl Grey: * 7948 Outpost Attack (2010) * 2111 Kai (2011) Silver: * 5615 The Knight (2008) * 7029 Skeleton Ship Attack (2007) Cool Silver: * 2067 Evo 2.0 Gallery UploadFC8DCEDB-3000-44FF-AFB7-92D39FF932ED.jpg External links Category:Parts Category:Weapon Category:Parts introduced in 1984 Category:Minifigure Parts Category:LEGO Digital Designer parts